


Ukiyo

by badlifechoices



Series: barrison comment ficlets in no particular order [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Barry Allen doesn’t believe in love at first sight but in this moment, for the first time in years, more than a decade even, he forgets about Iris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ukiyo

**Author's Note:**

> Ukiyo (Japanese)
> 
> Pronounced as “oo-ki-yo”, this means the “floating world”; a place of fleeting beauty and living in the moment, detached from the bothers of life.

_“There is nothing that I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing guy that you are.”_

The words are ringing in his ears, echoing in his skull and for a moment he can’t understand how something can sound so _wrong._ He’s always loved Iris, as long as he’s known what love was and maybe even before he’d loved her more than anything. And here she is, looking at him with that smile. She doesn’t know how he feels and she doesn’t feel the same way. And yet he can’t let go. Maybe he will never be able to let go.

But then the crowd around them is starting to cheer and he forces a smile. A smile to match her own before he turns his attention to the podium. A man ascends the stairs, a man clad in a fashionable black suit without a tie. Barry has heard of him, of course he has. He’s read everything about him and his studies. Twice. But this is something different, seeing him up there is different and he can’t explain _how._

Somehow, for a little moment it feels as though these eyes are fixed on him. Of all the people in the crowd the man is looking at _him._ Directly at him. His lips move, he speaks but without looking away, without blinking even. Barry finds that he cannot look away either. He is captured, imprisoned by this gaze. There is something wrong about these eyes or maybe it is something _right_ , he can’t quite tell.

It is a weird feeling, a feeling he can’t quite comprehend that spreads through his body like a fire originating in those strange eyes.

The man smiles and Barry feels as though this smile is only for him. It is his, his alone. There is no one else here. The man is standing on the podium and he is down here looking up to him and they have the whole world to themselves.

Of course Barry Allen doesn’t believe in love at first sight but in this moment, for the first time in years, more than a decade even, he forgets about Iris. About Iris and everyone else because in this moment the only people who exist in this world is this man at the podium and him.

Then the man, Doctor Harrison Wells, looks away and the spell is broken. He steps down from the podium and suddenly Barry feels alone.

People around him are cheering, Iris is smiling at him like she did before. That beautiful smile that he used to think of as _enchanting._

Something seems off about it. Barry can’t tell what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea how I stumbled into the mess that is this ship but it appears I won't be leaving any time soon. I might actually find the time to write a longer fic about our two favourite speedsters!


End file.
